


I wouldn't go to hell for just anyone

by LadyKayl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4530450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKayl/pseuds/LadyKayl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Request - Can you write a story where the reader goes to hell instead of Dean? He loves her and was broken, but then she got out and they end up together</p><p>As requested</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Clawing My Way Back

**I wouldn't go to hell for just anyone**

**Request -**  Can you write a story where the reader goes to hell instead of Dean? He loves her and was broken, but then she got out and they end up together 

 **Warnings -** Smut,  swearing

* * *

 

He still couldn't believe you were gone, even after all these weeks. He sits did the corner of some random dive bar, bottle of whiskey and a glass on the table before him. Many women tried to get his attention but he only had eyes for the photo in his wallet. 

You'd dragged him into one of those stupid photo booths one night when you convinced him to take you to a local carnival after a hunt. His lips twitched at the memory. 

You both sat of the Ferris wheel,  you clung to him slightly as you reached the top so he threw his arm around you and you snuggled in. You looked up at him smiling to see him looking down doing the same, your eyes connecting,  green meeting y/e/c. You both leaned towards each other, there was an almighty clank and the ride came to a sudden halt. The carriage shook back and forth, breaking the spell you were both under.  You were up there for over an hour.

When you finally got down you dragged him into the photo booth. You looked at the camera pulling faces, you turned smiling at him, him mirrored you, smile bright on his face and that's when the final photo snapped.  

A tear fell from his eye, he brushed it away harshly as he reached for his glass once more.

This had been his life, he left Sam saying he needed some time after he broke down on his brother. He spent his nights drinking himself to sleep, only to wake up with a screaming hangover just before he starts again. What he hates the most is that it should have been him...It was supposed to be him. 

You never told him you made the deal, you begged Crowley to take you instead of him.

"What? And wait 10 years until I can collect? Please darling, I'm not an idiot" Tears fell from your eyes

"You always brag that you can make any deal right? Well make this one!" You shout through your tears "I don't want 10 years, take me when you would've taken Dean. I won't fight, I won't try to run.....Please" you plead

A smirk falls over Crowley's face

"So you get less than 3 weeks? No running or hiding...anything else darling?" You nod

"Dean can't know" he nods 

"Very well Y/n" he walks towards you "do we have a deal?" You sniff back more tears, as he leans in to kiss you. You did it to save the man you loved,  and despite everything, you'd do it again.

* * *

 


	2. Like a bat out of hell

It was so dark, this was a new level of torture, you can't breathe. You push upwards and feel a solid surface, you reach for your pocket, finding your zippo lighter inside and flick it on. It's wood. You're surrounded by wood. You were in a coffin.  

You scream for help in vain, you smash you hands against the wood. Soil falling around you. You curse, knowing you have only one option,  break the wood and claw your way out. 

You beat the wood feeling the it crack, you continue taking once deep breath as you break through. You somehow fight your way up through the dirt reaching upwards. 

You reach the surface, gripping at the ground pulling yourself up. You collapse back gasping for air. As your lungs calm you look around. A crude cross was place above your head as a marker. 

You push yourself up, standing, looking around in the glaring sunlight. Your eyes trying to focus. Around you is a perfect circle of dead trees, laying on the ground as if a huge blast had felled them.

"What the fuck....?" You say to yourself, voice hoarse and dry.

You push your way through the trees, making your way to a road. You'd been walking for hours in a daze, when you finally see a gas station. You pick up speed. It's locked up. You break the glass with your elbow opening the door.

"Hello?" You call as loudly as you can. Your eyes fall to a fridge. You speed towards it grabbing a bottle of water, gulping it down, water dripping everywhere. You look around and find a news paper,

Thursday September 18th.

"September? What the hell is going on? Ok, ok, ok, calm down." You chant to yourself, you'd figure this out.

You find a bathroom towards the back of the gas station, splashing water on your face you take a breath.

You head flashes with memories of being tortured, of the hell hound. You raise your shirt to look for wounds, scars, anything. You find none.

"How is the possible?" You say running your fingers over your stomach "I should be in pieces" you feel a pain in your shoulder as you move your arm.

Your unbutton the shirt leaving your only in your tank top. When you see it in the small dingy mirror, not a hook mark like you expect,  but a hand mark. A bright red hand mark. 

You needed to get out of here. You throw back on your shirt leaving it hang open. You enter the main shop again, grabbing a plastic bag you grab supplies before emptying the register.

The TV flickers on as you reach the door, showing nothing but static, then the radio pops on playing nothing but white noise. You drop the bag, grabbing salt from the shelf you begin to pour it on the windowsill, you grab your head covering you ears as a high pitched tone rings through the room, smashing the glass around you. 

The noise stops and you waste no time grabbing your bag your run from the station like a bat out of hell. 

 


	3. A Hell Of A Coincidence

You find a payphone. Still confused as to what was going on. You tried to call Sam with no luck. Dean the same. Both phones disconnected. You frown as you hang up the receiver. Pulling another coin you try Bobby and to your relief he answers.

"Yeah?" The gruff voice answers

"Bobby?" You smile 

"Yeah?" He answers

"It's me." You chuckle

"Who's “me”?" He asks growling

"Bobby, it's Y/n" 

You hear a dial tone in your ear. Frowning again you dial again.

"Who is this?" He shouts down the line, causing you to have to pull the ear piece away a little

"Bobby, listen to me. Please..." you try

"This ain't funny. Call again, I'll kill ya." You hear the phone slam down and you do the same. 

You turn leaning against the payphone thinking about your next step. Then you see it an old, beat-up, piece of shit white car parked outside. You smile to yourself,  slipping in to the hot car, you hotwire it easily and pull away from the gas station. You had people to see.

The drive seemed to take forever, but soon enough you see the sign in the distance. 

You pound on the door. If he didn't believe you over the phone, he had to believe you in person right?

 You see him appear before you as he answers the door, you smile cautiously at him, earning a look of suspicion in return. 

"Hey Bobby" he frowns at you

"I, I don't.." he stammers out as confused as you are

"Me neither. But here I am." You shrug as you enter the house.

As you walk toward his you see him reach behind his back, you sigh knowing what was about to happen. 

You see a silver knife appear as Bobby lunges forward and slashes at you. You grab his arm and twists it around; but Bobby breaks the grip and backhands you across the face.

"Bobby! It's me!" You shout holding you cheek, for an older guy he had a good swing.

"My ass!" He snarls as you grab a chair placing it between you both. 

"Wait! Just wait! Umm your name is Robert Steven Singer. You became a hunter after your wife got possessed, and... you're about the closest thing I have to a father, you and the boys are the only family I have. Bobby. It's me!" You pant in distress

Suddenly he slashes again, but you quickly disarm him.

"I am not a shapeshifter!" You scream

"Then you're a Revenant!"

You push him away, holding the knife in front of you, before cutting your arm with it. 

"If I was either, could I do that with a silver knife?" You demand, his eyes soften slightly

He breaks, grabbing you and pulling you in for a tight hug. You return it, tears in your eyes. 

"It's... It's good to see you, Y/n" he says pulling back. You nod 

"it's good to see you too" you smile as you find your face suddenly wet

"Not a demon either Bobby" he shrugs sheepishly before pulling you further into the house

"How?" Was all he asked as he handed you a towel. 

You sat talking for hours, about what happened. How the grave site was, what happened at the gas station. 

Then how Dean left before they even buried you. How Sam insisted on a burial not a salt and burn, saying you'd need a body. 

"I swear if either of those idiots made a deal..." you say pacing

"What like you? Why'd you do it?" He asked sadly 

"The world needed the Winchester's more than it needed me, and now I find out they possibly aren't even hunting..." you sink into a chair "Dean that bad Bobby?"

"Not seen him like that before, like a zombie. He stayed here a few days,  just drinkin. He finally snapped at Sam and then took off. Not heard off him since." He shook his head sadly before continuing 

"Sam checks in every now and then but..."

You sigh, removing your shirt showing him the brand on your shoulder

"What in the hell?" He exclaimed standing to see better

"It was like a demon pulled me out" you whisper

"But why?" You shrug "you think Sam made a deal?"

"or Dean, it's what I would have done" Bobby shakes his head

"You kids will be the death of me" he mumbled walking to the kitchen

You think for a second, before a bright idea pops in your head, you pick up the phone.

"Yeah, hi, my husband has a cell phone account with you guys, and he's just called me from a pay phone, he's lost his cell. I was wondering if you could turn the GPS on for me." You say in a sickly sweet, trying to sound homely

"Ah and he's left you to deal with it?" The female clerk laughs down the phone

"Oh you know it, men right?" You laugh in reply 

"it's not a problem, I'll need your husbands name and social number"

"Yeah sure thing it's, Wedge Antilles and the Social is 2-4-7-4." You cross your fingers 

"Ok that's all done" she sings down the phone

"Oh you angel! Thank you." 

"How'd you know he'd use that name?" Bobby asked beer in hand. 

"Sam's my best friend,  I know him. Figure I have more chance of finding him than Dean." Bobby nods in agreement

You load up, the tracking program. The laptop beeping instantly. 

"Sam's in Pontiac, Illinois." You look at Bobby

"Right near where you were planted."

"And right where I popped up. Hell of a coincidence, don't you think?" You sigh.

You and Bobby grab your things before jumping in his car. To make your way up to find Sam.

 


	4. She's Everything

You both walk down a dingy hallway of the Astoria motel and knock on a door with the number 207 inside a red heart. You grimace,  you hated places like this. 

The door is opened by a woman with dark hair, wearing nothing but a tank top and underwear. 

"I think we got the wrong room." You say apologetically until, you see him appear over her shoulder.

 Sam stopped dead his eyes flicking between you and Bobby.

"Hey Sammy." You smile stepping into the room

Sam pulls a knife and lunges at you. You dodge the attack, and Bobby grabbed him from behind

"I've been through this already, it's really her Sam" he stopped struggling.  You give him a small wave.

He stares at you, eye glistening with tears. You nod at him, confirming it's really you, he rushes forward pulling you into a bone crushing hug.

The woman clears her throat, you'd forgotten she was even there 

"Look, I should probably go" Sam nodded still in shock

"So, call me" you rolled your eyes as Sam opens the door.

"Yeah, sure thing, Kathy." He nodded

"Kristy" she corrected sadly

You snort turning your back. 

After she left you turn to face your best friend

"Really Sammy? I know Dean is M.I.A but there's no need to turn into him..." you smirk

He gives you the bitch face before you turn serious. 

"Tell me you didn't do this Sam" 

After some arguing and fighting.  He promises it wasn't him, not that he didn't try. 

"So that leaves one person,  you know where he is?" He nods

"I've been keeping track of him for weeks" he said grabbing his jacket

You all find the crap bar Dean’s been a regular for the last week, slumped in the corner you see him. 

Sam and Bobby go to him while you sit by the door watching.   He's drunk, very drunk. You see him shaking his head at Bobby and Sam, not believing a word they were saying.

He looked tired and worn down. His usual bright eyes were dull and lifeless. The bags under his eyes were a deep bruised purple. You wanted nothing more than to run to him and wrap your arms around him. But you resisted and waited for you signal from Sam. 

You drum your fingers on the table as you stare at the grain of the wood. You feel eyes burning into you,  you look up to see Dean Winchester looking back. You give him a small smile, looking at Sam who nods his head to signal you to come over.

You approach slowly, not wanting yet another knife to be pulled on you today. You round his side of the table, standing before him.

"Hey you" the words barely leave your mouth, before he's standing up,  pulling you roughly to his chest and engulfing you in a tight embrace. 

You smile into his chest, breathing his scent in deeply. 

" How?" He asked, his lips pressed against the top of your head. 

"Not you either huh?" You say pulling away

"You mean...a deal? No, no...I mean I tried but" you nod making sense of his ramblings

He pulls you into the seat next to him, his arm never leave your back as you all try to make sense of what  has happened. 

"You want a drink sweetheart?" You nod

He get up and goes to the bar.

"Think he missed you?" Sam smirks

"Bitch please! You all missed me" you joke with a wink, excusing yourself to use the bathroom

Dean ordered four whiskey's from the woman at the bar. 

"I've been trying to get your number for a week with nothing. But she walks in and you're all over her. What's she got that I don't? She's not even that pretty" she sniggered sticking out her obviously fake breasts, as she put the drinks on the bar

"Never talk like that about her again" the oldest Winchester's voice dripping with danger 

"She is everything,  she's everything to me and you, you're nothing!" he threw the money on the bar,  grabbing the drinks leaving the barmaid resembling a goldfish. 

He didn't see you leaning against the other side of the bar in the dark after you'd come out of the bathroom, listening to every word. You couldn't keep the smile from your face. 

 


	5. I Don't Remember A Damn Thing

You walked back over with a new spring in your step slipping back into your seat. Receiving a death glare from the bar.

Noticing that Bobby and Sam were gone,  you asked where they went.

"Bathroom" he said touching his shoulder to yours. Almost like he was making sure your really were there

"What's her problem?" You ask innocently looking over at the blonde behind the bar.

Dean looks over shrugging, slipping his arm around you again. 

"She must be jealous of you" you laugh

"Yeah sure..." you look at your drink

"Hey, I'm serious. You are perfect,  her? she's nothing compared to you" his tone of his voice and the look in his eyes was so truthful, your breath hitched. 

"Dean....." it was the moment Sam decided to drop back into his chair totally oblivious to the fact he'd interrupted anything. 

You both look away, but you feel Dean’s arm drop to your waist, his hand resting on your hip. His thumb drawing circles against the exposed skin there, causing goosebumps to flood over you.  

You smile to yourself, you couldn't workout if it was the booze having this effect on him, or the fact you'd been gone for....4 months to him.  

4 months? Was that all it was here...You'd been there for 40 years....

"Y/n?" Dean's voice snaps you back to reality.  You look at him

"You ok?" He asked concerned you nod with a smile

"Ready to go?" He asks nodding to your drink. You down it in one, making him smile. He loved a girl who could drink with him. 

You all head back to the motel. Dean books another room. As Sam and Bobby were worn out they had one room,  you and Dean have the other. 

Walking in, you see the one bed in the centre of the room.

"I think they gave us the wrong room..." you say your eyes never leaving the bed. 

"Actually it was all they had....I'm just glad I don't have to share with Bobby..." you snort, but glad he broke the tension.

You realised you didn't have anything to wear for bed. 

"Dean? Do you have anything I can use for bed? This is literally all I have" you gesture to yourself. 

He looks sheepish for a second

"What?" You narrow your eyes suspiciously

He grabs his bag, throwing it on the bed. You notice it looks bigger than it used to. He moves aside his clothes,  revealing your things beneath. Clothes, books, photos, everything.

"You kept it all?" You look over at him,  you eyes wide in shock. "Why?" 

"At first, I planned on bringing you back so I figured you'd need it. Then as time went on, and no one would deal, no one could help...I. ..I just couldn't let them go" 

You reach up placing a sweet kiss on his cheek. Picking up your night clothes

"Hey y/n?" You turn to look at him "What do you remember?" 

"About hell? Nothing,  it's a blank" you shrug with a giggle "I don't remember a damn thing" He nods on response

"Good, that's good" you smile as you head for the bathroom closing the door. 

You let out the breath you'd been holding, leaning on the sink. You look into the mirror,  you see hell flash before you, you hear your screams, you feel the pain, hear the screams of the others. 

You let a sob,  as you fall to your knees. You cry as quietly as you can. You whole body shaking. You could feel it all. The heat, the pain, everything. 

You didn't hear the door open, or see him watching you. He walks silently to you, picking you up from the floor and carrying you bridal style to the bed.  He sits with you in his arms, rocking you calmly. 

You sobs start to subside and you realise you'd been moved. You look at him sadly, and in the moment he knows you remember everything. 

 


	6. We'll Figure It Out Tomorrow

"Why did you do it? It should've've been me" he asks his voice cracking

"Because people need you Dean Winchester,  you're important to this world. And because I couldn't let you go to hell" you said firmly "I couldn't bare it so I took your place, and despite everything I'd do it again" you whisper against his chest

"You're important! To Sam, to Bobby, to me" he choked out "we were a mess, I...I couldn’t..." you take over 

"I know, Bobby told me. It doesn't matter now." You say being strong again.

He leans in kissing your forehead gently "You're not allowed to leave like that again you understand? "

You chuckle knowing you can't make that kind of promise. 

"You gonna show me?" He asks, you sigh 

"Bobby or Sam?" You ask wanting to know who told him about the mark

"Bobby,  it's freaked him out." You sit up

"Let get changed and you can see" 

You walked to the bathroom for the second time and actually, change this time. You splash water on your blotchy, tear stained face. And take a deep breath before opening the door.

Dean stands up the  second he hears you come back in the room. You throw your dirty clothes in the corner, noticing he'd already changed himself and was now in nothing but shorts. You tear your eyes away quickly before turning for him to see clearly. He walks over never taking his eyes off the hand print. He runs his fingers over it making you shudder

"Does it hurt?" He asks drawing his hand away, worried he'd caused you pain. You shake your head. Unable to speak. 

He touches it again, watching you for your reaction.  You keep your eyes focused on the wall and try everything not to move, but the second his fingers touch you, you shiver again. 

He doesn't pull away, this time he traces the out long of the redness, before dropping his head and placing a kiss on your shoulder. You gasp as he lips touch you,  you feel his smile against your skin, as he repeats the action.  

You try to hold back a moan, but fuck, Dean Winchester was kissing your shoulder and the moan refused the be tamed. The second the sound the sound leaves your lips he freezes.

*well done Y/n*

You don't move, afraid to even breathe. You hear him step closer, running the back on his fingers down your bare arm. You close your eyes trying to cast the feeling to memory. 

You feel his bare chest touch your back, you notice he's breathing heavily. 

*hey maybe he's having as hard time like me*  the think wishfully 

He grabs both your bare arms pulling you back slightly so you're back is flush against his front. And you feel just how much of a hard time he's having, you unknowingly roll your hips backwards into his hardness making a low growl escape his throat. 

He releases you arms, his hands dropping to your hips. Fingers digging in hard. You spin in his arms and are shocked by what you see. 

You'd always expected Dean to be a little rough and dominating in the bedroom, but you see nothing but....is it love? In his eyes. 

Yes his eyes were dark and full of want, but caring too and I took your breath away. You opened you mouth to speak but never got the chance to let the words out. 

Dean lips fell to yours as if drawn there by a magnet.  You fit perfectly together. You guide your hands over his chest slowly, making him hum in pleasure. You lock your arms behind his neck pulling yourself impossibly closer. He rests his hands over your rear making you moan into his mouth. Which he used to his full advantage to deepen the kiss. 

You break away panting for air, heads resting together. You open your eyes to see candy apple green orbs fill your view. 

"I love you" he states, expecting you to be shocked, but you just smile at him.

" Took you long enough to catch up " you giggle "but you are always one or two steps behind me Winchester" you wink

He frowns down at you. "I love you too dummy,  have for a long time.  I wouldn't go to hell for just anyone you know"

He breathed a sigh of relief before kissing you again. This time with more passion.  

He walks you backward until you both fall onto it.  He pins you hands above your head in one hand,  using the other to explore your body. He slips his hand under you  tank top, caressing the smooth skin make you whimper. 

"If you don't want this tell me now Y/n, if you're not ready...." you cut him off with a kiss

"Dean I've always wanted this" You say against his lips "make love to me" you plead. 

He releases you arms as he reaches down to rid you of your tank. His eyes trail all over you, he whispers "perfect"  to himself before he catches you nipple in his lips  He sucked, hard, your back arching in response, writhing beneath him. 

His hand slips from your breasts down your stomach until he reaches the waist band of your tiny short. He slips his hand in, his fingers grazing of your lace panties beneath.  Your eyes roll back and the small touch, you silently plead for more.

He waits for you to look at him before you  the slips his fingers past the lace of your panties slipping in between your silky folds. Making you moan his name. 

"God sweetheart you're so wet for me" he say as he capture your lips, before kissing his way to your neck,  sucking and nipping at the tender skin. You knew you'd have a mark in the morning, but you couldn't care less.

He slipped his fingers into you making you scream as he circles your clit with his thumb. Your hips jerked in response to his hand he curls his fingers against your g spot, pushing you over the edge into cloud nine,  his name falling from your lips as you came. 

He draws lazy circles over your clit as he waits for you to come down from your, seeing you beneath him, screaming his name, with his mark on your neck.  He could die a happy man. Or so he thought.

He was snapped from his day dream but the feeling of your hand wrapped around him.  He tried to stop you

"Baby tonight's about y...oh fuck!" He grunted falling back against the bed as you ran you thumb over the tip of his glistening head. He eyes slammed shut as you began to pump him, he began panting heavy as you stated paying special attention to the vain on the underside of his throbbing cock. 

You place a kiss on the tip before readying yourself to take him in your mouth when he stops you.  Instead bringing your lips to his giving you shortly passionate kisses between words 

"As much" kiss "as I'd love" kiss "to have these gorgeous lips" kiss "wrapped around me" kiss "I want to come with you" the final kiss lasts longer as he lowers you unto your back,  slipping off your shorts and panties, as well his own shorts, before settling between you legs without ever breaking it.

He lifts your legs around his hips as he positions himself at your entrance, you pant with need but he teases you,  slipping the head against your wet entrance before pushing forward at an agonising speed.  You try to pull him to you with your legs but he's too strong. You try to lift your hips to meet him but he's pinning them down. 

"Dean please" you beg he smirks down at you

"Tell me what you want sweetheart" he whispers against your lips as he places a teasing kiss there 

"Move, please I need you inside of me ple....." you don't get to finish as he slams into you "OH FUCK DEAN!" You scream as you feel him hit every inch of you. 

"Fuck y/n, you're so fucking tight baby" he pants in you ear.  

He begins to slowly shift his hips grinding into you, small movements driving you crazy once more. 

"Please Dean, don't tease me baby, I've waiting too long for this" You don't realise you said that out loud. 

"Don't worry baby, it'll be worth the wait" he promises placing a heated kiss on your lips. Before pulling out of you completely before slamming back in. 

You gasp in surprise but also in total pleasure. Every nerve inside of you on edge as you feel him slam into you over and over again. your hips lift to meet each thrust, echoes of bliss filling the room. 

"God Dean I'm so close" you whisper gripping his shoulders. He groans in response. 

Dean sets his jaw, determined to make to come before him.  You reach up and bring his face to yours in a searing kiss.  

"Come with me baby" you moan into him

He reaches between you flicking his fingers over your clit, "let go baby" he pants as he speeds up his hips once more. 

"DEAN!" you scream seeing stars, the second you clench around him, he falls apart with you. 

"Y/n! Oh fuck! That was amazing, god baby" he kisses every part of you he can reach. He slowly pulls out of you making you whimper at the loss. 

He pulls you to his chest holding you tight. "I love you" 

You smile and hum in response, "I love you too"

He traces the mark on your shoulder again. 

"What do you think did it?" You ask sleepily

"I dunno, We'll figure it out tomorrow" he smiles into your hair as you both drift off in each other's arms.

 


End file.
